


The Girls of St. Mary's by Toft [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Historical, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Girls of St. Mary's by Toft50's English girl's boarding school genderswap AU; and, in the final part, 70's lesbian separatist commune AU!Judy Sheppard talks like the American movie stars in the pictures she sneaks out to see on Sundays, after church.





	The Girls of St. Mary's by Toft [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girls of St. Mary's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205912) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2009

Title: The Girls of St. Mary's

Author: Toft

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: SGA

Pairing: McShep or rather Judy/Meredith (John/Rodney genderswap); also, surprise mystery crossover pairing in part three! (clue: it's seventies Britain.)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU

Summary: 50s Schoolgirl AU

Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205912/chapters/306018)

Length: 01:26:38

Download Links:[podbook ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/01%20The%20Girls%20of%20St.%20Mary%27s%20by%20toft%20froggy.m4b)(m4b)

Cover artist: [tardis80](https://tardis80.livejournal.com)


End file.
